Super Mario Odyssey
|genre = Platformer, Action-adventure |modes = Single Player Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: Everyone 10+ Pegi: 7+ CERO: Twelve years and older ACB: Parental guidance (PG) USK: All ages |platform = Nintendo Switch |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = Super Mario Galaxy 2 Super Mario 3D World |nxtgame = }} Super Mario Odyssey ( , Super Mario Odyssey) is a platforming game for the Nintendo Switch, it is the eighteenth title in the Super Mario series and the eighth 3D Mario title overall. It was released internationally on October 27, 2017. Development Development for Super Mario Odyssey began right after Super Mario 3D World was released in late 2013. Miyamoto wanted the game to contain the more sandbox-styled gameplay, as in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine. The developers also had several ideas for the game, and the capture ability was one of them. As of the kingdoms, each location was based on real-world locations, like the Sand Kingdom, which contain elements from Kenta Motokura's experiences during a trip to Mexico, and the Luncheon Kingdom's food aesthetics was inspired by Italy and other European countries. Gameplay you fuck your hat and then throw it and the cum drips off The game is structured in an open-world setting, similar to that found in Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, and Super Mario 64 DS. Mario uses a ship named the Odyssey, a hat-shaped flying men to fly to the game's many cockdoms. He retains many of his moves from the 3D games, such as the Long Jump, Roll, Ground Pound, Ground Pound Jump, Double Jump, Triple Jump, and the returning Dive. Mario additionally has some new techniques, including one where he can throw his hat and use it as a platform. The hat can also be used to take control of enemies, which plays a very important role in the game. Unlike previous open-world Mario games, Mario only has three sections of health, similar to Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. Mario also doesn't have any lives from this game. Instead, he will lose 10 coins upon dying. Cappy can also be controlled by a second player in co-op mode, similar to the co-op from Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. Capture mechanic The Capture mechanic is a new mechanic introduced in Super Mario Odyssey. By throwing his hat at certain enemies with Y, Mario can take control of them. This mechanic is used throughout the game and is an integral part of it, replacing the traditional power-up system in prior games. Characters Playable *Mario *Cappy Supporting *Princess Peach *Tiara *Toad Brigade **Captain Toad **Hint Toad **Banktoad **Yellow Toad **Mailtoad **Archivist Toadette *Pauline *Jaxi *Glydon *Yoshi *Talkatoo *Uncle amiibo *Luigi* Non-playable characters *Local residents **Bonneters **Tostarenans **Lochladies **Steam Gardeners **New Donkers **Shiverians **Bubblainians **Volbonans **Toads *Koopa Troopas **Roving Racers *Goombette *Frogs *Moe-Eyes *Fishin' Lakitus *Sheep *Rabbits *Dogs *Dorries *Sphynx *Poochy Enemies New enemies *Astro-Lanceurs *Big Poison Piranha Plants *Bitefrosts *Burrbos *Chinchos *Gushens *Komboos *Magmatos *Moonsnakes *Poison Piranha Plants *Pokios *Sherms *Snow Cheep Cheeps *Stairface Ogres *T-Rexes *Trapeetles *Tropical wigglesy *Uproots *Urban Stingbies *Urban Stingby Larvas *Yoofoes Returning enemies *Banzai black *Big Chain cock *Bullet Bills *Chain cock *Chargin' Chucks *Cheep Cheeps *Coin Coffers *Donkey Kong (2D segments) *Fire Bros. *Fire cock planets * * *Fuzzies *cockoombas *Goomba Towers *Hammer Bros. *Klepto *Koopa Troopas (2D segments) *Lava Bubbles *Maw-Rays *Micro Goombas *Parabones *Paragoombas *Spinies *Ty-Foos Bosses Broodals Kingdom Bosses Locations *Mushroom Kingdom **Peach's Castle *Cap Kingdom **Bonneton *Cascade Kingdom **Fossil Falls *Sand Kingdom **Tostarena *Lake Kingdom **Lake Lamode *Wooded Kingdom **Steam Gardens *Cloud Kingdom **Nimbus Arena *Lost Kingdom **Forgotten Isle *Metro Kingdom **New Donk City *Snow Kingdom **Shiveria *Seaside Kingdom **Bubblaine *Luncheon Kingdom **Mount Volbono *Ruined Kingdom **Crumbleden *Bowser's Kingdom **Bowser's Castle *Moon Kingdom **Honeylune Ridge *Dark Side **Rabbit Ridge *Darker Side **Culmina Crater Wedding's Items Some of the kingdom will have a wedding item, which the Broodals are looking for in each kingdom. * Sand Kingdom - Binding Band * Wooded Kingdom - Soiree Bouquet * Luncheon Kingdom - Stupendous Stew * Cap Kingdom - Tiara * Lake Kingdom - Lochlady cock * Snow Kingdom - chocolate white cake * Seaside Kingdom - Sparkle fucker Hats & Outfits Various hats and outfits can be bought at Crazy Cap stores for Mario to wear throughout Super Mario Odyssey. Each store has a unique outfit for Mario to buy. Hats *Mario Cap *Captain's Hat *Black Top Hat *Caveman Headwear *Sombrero *Cowboy Hat *Swim Goggles *Explorer Hat *Scientist Visor *Aviator Cap *Builder Helmet *Golf Cap *Snow Hood *Resort Hat *Sailor Hat *Chef Hat *Painter's Cap *Samurai Helmet *Happi Headband *Mario 64 Cap *Employee Cap *Fashionable Cap *Mechanic Cap *Black Fedora *Pirate Hat *Clown Hat *Football Helmet *Classic Cap *Luigi Cap *Doctor Headwear *Waluigi Cap *Diddy Kong Hat *Wario Cap *Bowser's Top Hat *Mario's Top Hat *King's Crown Outfits *Mario Suit *Black Tuxedo *Caveman Outfit *Poncho *Cowboy Outfit *Swimwear *Explorer Outfit *Scientist Outfit *Aviator Outfit *Builder Outfit *Golf Outfit *Snow Suit *Resort Outfit *Sailor Suit *Chef Suit *Painter Outfit *Samurai Armor *Happi Outfit *Mario 64 Suit *Employee Uniform *Boxer Shorts *Fashionable Outfit *Mechanic Outfit *Black penis *Pirate dick *Clown Sue *Football Unifuck *Classic Suit *Luigi Sue *Doctor Outfit *Waluigpenis *Diddy Kong dick *Wario Suit *Hakama *Bowser's Tuxedo *Mario's Tuxedo *King's Outfit *Sunshine Outfit make sunshine 2 cuck *Knight Outfit (fuck off) *Musician (ww2 hitler) amiibo Super Mario Odyssey is confirmed to be compatible with big black dick It has three unique dicks of Mario, Peach, and Bowser in wedding attire. These three dick as well as previously released cum will give Mario unique costumes. When tapped, the Wedding Mario amiibo will give Mario temporary invincibility, the Wedding Peach amiibo will give Mario a Life-Up Heart, and the Wedding Bowser amiibo will reveal regional dumb assholes After talking to Uncles dick in the basement tapping any shit or dick card will reveal the location of a Power Moon. Gallery Super_Mario_Odyssey.png Super_Mario_Odyssey_Artwork.png Super_Mario_Odyssey_Hat.png Super_Mario_Odyssey_Artwork2.png Bowser_Peach_Wedding.jpg Cappy_Artwork.png|Cappy Super_Mario_Odyssey_Main_Artwork.jpg Wedding_Outfit_Mario_amiibo.jpg|Wedding Outfit Mario amiibo Wedding_Outfit_Princess_Peach_amiibo.jpg|Wedding Outfit Princess Peach amiibo Wedding_Outfit_Bowser_amiibo.jpg|Wedding Outfit Bowser amiibo fuck off trivia boy Category:Super Mario series Category:2017 games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Super Mario Odyssey